deniable_assetsfandomcom-20200214-history
01 - Looking For Group
July 2, 2076 It is a cool summer night in Seattle. The fragrant aroma of street food drifts down the street from the Pike Place Market. The Runners find themselves standing in front of the cities favorite resturaunt... Cheesecake Factory. Good thing you are hungry because Mr. Fixer said that tonight was his treat. After a moment to compose themselves, Chat Noir and his companion Fireflower walk into the Cheescake Factory. You are here to meet a new contact, a fixer who goes by Mr. Fixer. The maitre d' ignores your party as you make your way to the private room in back. You enter the room and find an afro-human man sitting in the booth studying the menu. He looks up, gives a genuine smile, and says, "Well, I believe introductions are in order." Wearing his customized "cat suit", Chat Noir takes a seat and offers a hand. "Chat Noir, my companion here goes by Fireflower. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Fixer. I'd like to thank you for the meal included in the deal." "Of course!" Mr. Fixer says through a wide smile. "I find that food helps put people at ease, after all negotions can be far too intimidating these days. Now, on that subject we have a few more guests due to arrive before we begin our meeting formally. And we have some time to order our food" As if on cue, a timid human waitress enters into the room and begins taking food and drink orders. Mr. Fixer orders a long island iced tea a sampler platter of appetizers for 7 and a cheeseburger special. The waitress turns to the runners to take their order. Before anyone can answer in swaggers an Elf packing heat. "Give me a cheeseburger special as well doll." He grins and slams himself into a chair in the back of the room. "They call me Bugs, and trust me the name fits." A deep rumble laugh erupts from his belly. Chat Noir turns to look at Bugs, "Hey, Chummer. Call me Chat Noir, this here" he nods to a female orc dressed in a biker suit, "is Fireflower." Changing his conversation to the waitress, "You wouldn't happen to have any Tir wine in this joint, would you? I'd like that with a nice salad with vinagrette dressing." The waitress confirms everyone's orders and excuses herself from the room. Mr. Fixer turns his attention to Bugs gestures to himself and says, "I'm Mr.Fixer, glad to see you, the rest of our party should be arriving shortly. How was your drive?" "My drive? She is a bute!" smiling gently with a far off look. Leaning his chair back on its rear legs, Chat Noir laid his hands behind his head and let out a low whistle. "You haven't had a ride like this one, chummer." Nodding at Fireflower, "she pulls out all the stops on that Scorpion of hers. Especially when she fires up both barrels!" He grins mischievously. Fireflower remains conspicuously quiet up to now, likely trying to stay out of the way and let others do the talking (not her strong suit). She has been keeping herself occupied with the menu and the offer of free food but she begins to look the slightest bit anxious. Mr. Fixer reaches over to a small device at the center of the table. With an audible click, it begins to produce that lovely anti-eavesdropping brand of white noise. "While we wait for everyone else, why don't we take the opportunity to get to know each other a little better. As you probably know I operate as a sort of middle-man for people who are looking for skilled professionals to take on jobs that they could otherwise not do themselves. In other words, a fixer. I have personal and professional connections in all 10 of the AAA megacorps dating from when I worked as a marketing consultant for an independent company. I was let go from that company and began what I do now. You were all referred to me by some trusted sources, so why don't you all tell me about your specialties?"(edited) Continuing his Cheshire-like grin, Chat Noir spoke up first. "You see, dear Mr. Fixer, if you couldn't tell by the outfit... I'm what you'd call a... cat burglar. Pun entirely intended. Infiltration specialist extraordinaire at your service." At that point, he drops the front legs of the chair to the floor and spreads his arms as far apart as they will go in a mock bow. "My silent friend here carries all the firepower. She can take a licking and keep on ticking, if you catch my drift. I must have watched her die a dozen times at least, I kid you not." A chuckle from the back of the room. "I drive fast cars and shoot stuff." A gun appears mockingly in his hand. "I am quick and lucky and have been all around. No home for a guy like me." With a big grin the gun disappears into his clothing and he licks his lips hungrily. With a chuckle himself Chat says, "Well Bugs, personally I'd rather not have to rely on luck. I'm all about pure skill, but to each their own." With a quiet entry a man with a concealing cloak proceeds into the building and politely sits near Fireflower and Chat Noir after heading into the private room keeping his armor features concealed with his cloak as he greets everyone in the room with a soft spoken voice, "Evening Everyone." "Evening indeed. I am Bugs and you will find out soon enough why they call me that." He laughs loudly from the back of the room. "Now wheres that damnable food? An Elf could die of old age before eating around here." Licking his lips he looks across the room through the doorway. Ducking under the door, Gnawgrin enters and looks for a seat to accommodate a troll. "Good evening. My apologies for my tardiness." Gnawgrin is dressed in a thick black trench that is modified for his black mane. Chat looks at the newcomers, then back to Mr. Fixer... "My, my, this is quite the motley crew you've gathered. At least their all polite about it. Rare thing in the Shadows, that is." He then talks to the newcomers, "We were just discussing our specialties and introducing ourselves to our new friend, Mr. Fixer here. I'm Chat Noir, you're all purpose cat burglar extraordinaire. Next to me here is Fireflower, she's the best distraction a team could ask for. She walks in guns blazing and takes the hits like nobody's business. Apparently Bugs over there drives fast cars and eats bugs, so I assume he's the designated driver. Your turns..." "My name is Gnawgrin Wise. Expert in the arcane. It is nice to make your acquaintances." He bows his head to the group ceremoniously. "I am also an enchanter and armorer." The hooded man chuckles at Bugs' joke "Nosferatu...or just "Nos" for short..." he turns and gives a polite nod before speaking again, "I specialize in taking care of electronics and data... pretty handy with a knife too, but being sneaky and subtle with computers is more my type, easier mess to clean up after." Nos also greets and gives Gnawgrin his contact info discreetly, "You say armorer huh? I may need your expertise in the future if you feel up for that..." He offers his commline to the rest quietly. "I'd be glad to be of service for the betterment of the group. But I'm afraid recent circumstances have left me short on funds and supplies. I'd be happy to come to an arrangement for the time being. But I believe that will need to be a future discussion." He offers his comline in return. "I do look forward to working together," he says with a friendly nod. The waitress arrives presenting drinks and food for the group. She takes the orders on the newly introduced runners and mentions that everyone's food will arrive shortly. After only a few more minutes of small talk the food arrives. Mr. Fixer glances at his comlink and show a hint of disappointment on his face. "It appears that our shaman will not be able to join us this evening, so why don't we move on to the matter at hand. I know some of you don't have many contacts in the shadows so I assembled you all here because I have a job offer. Think of it as a trial for a more long term relationship." He adjusts his tie and smiles with the last remark. Mr. Fixer pulls out a small trid projector and places it on the table. After a beat it springs to life a hologram of a rifle appears. None of the runners have seen this particular model before.(edited) "My buyer is interested in a weapon and it's design blueprints being developed in a nearby Ares R&D lab. I have photos and some leaked development docs to help you locate the weapon. I will represent the buyer in negotiation. The pay offered to complete the job cleanly is ¥8,000 for retrieval of the weapon. And another ¥4,000 of its design documents." Mr. Fixer casually smiles and waits for a response from the team. Chat lets out a low whistle, "Looks like something worth a bake sale." Some obscure reference that he doesn't stop to explain, "I'm sure it's worth more than that, even if this is an interview job. How about we run it up to ten and five, as gesture of good faith." Chat favors yhe fixer with his most charming smile. After a quick back and forth, Chat talks Mr. Fixer up to ¥8,500 for the gun and ¥5,000 for the docs. Mr Fixer looks to the rest of the group for their approval of this job. After a small moment of silence and a sip of his drink, Nos speaks. "So any ideas about a game plan?" Chat responds, "Probably depends on how much info you can get from those docs. Just off the top of my head though, we zipline across from a nearby building, go in through the roof access, you disable electronic security, Mr. Wise takes care of magical security, Bugs and Fire handle any meat we run into, and we walk quietly out the front door in the meat security's uniforms. Sounds simple, yeah? Or reverse it, grab Ares uniforms and walk in the front door and zipline from the roof down on the way out." Nos begins to think on his knowledge about what the security the r n d would have and takes another sip of his drink, "easy enough... i can handle myself with any meat as well... or we can just improvise with the situation and i would prefer zipline/rappelling in and out personally and be as if we were never there." With a slight shift in tone, "So 'chat' you take the gun and i drain some data while keeping us off the radar as much as i can?" Gnawgrin chimes in, "Mr. Fixer, what other information can you give us about the location, security, social political situation of said facility?" He then takes a small bite of steak. By human standards, his bite is the size of a fist. Yet, somehow, he still made it look like a small bite. "Social political situation? Do you have some sort of political agenda in this, Wise?" asks Chat, then continues, "You got it, Nos. By the way, while your in there... maybe grab the employee roster for me? I got a great ID man, never hurts to prepare for the future, eh?" As an afterthought, Chat hands out his commcode to the group as well as Mr. Fixer. Nos takes a moment to look over the docs and photos, then with a monotone polite voice, "I guess i can... no promises though. And it would be wise that if we deal with some dead meat to doc that off the roster, hard to keep dead men walking around without suspicion..." Mr. Fixer forwards the documents to all present in the room, along with a link. "Here is a database I created to help you guys keep tabs on everything. Edit and add as you please. It's secure and only exists on your comms." https://deniable-assets.wikia.com/ Addressing Gnawgrin, Mr. Fixer says, "I've given you all the information that I have at this time. The rest is up to you" The rest of the food arrives and the runners strategize over the meal. Mr. Fixer leaves after completing his meal and forwards his comm number to the team. "Let me know if you need any assistance. Like I said I have a lot of connections, but keep in mind, they don't work for free." He again flashes his ever-present grin and departs from the restaurant. Category:Mission Log